gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Anime World/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Battle of the Anime World. Transcript Maka: Hey, Soul! Soul: Yes, Maka? Maka: We haven't seen a single kishin around for miles. Soul: Damn. It's just like all kishin are afraid. (meanwhile, a book hurdles into Death City) Maka: What's this? Soul: It'd better not be another witch. Maka: I found a book. Soul: A book? What do we need a book for? Maka: It's not just any book... it's got tri-color on it! Soul: That spells red, yellow and... magenta? Wait, it's purple! Maka: Are you sure? Soul: Looking at all of the other books I've seen here... this world is doomed. (meanwhile, in Japan) Light: I've got a score to settle with a lot of criminals. Ryuk: Humans are so interesting. Light: Wait a minute... what's that book! It looks like it's in tri-color. Red, yellow and... magenta? Ryuk: Why do they use purple on that book? Because purple is the color of death here. Light: If I could get a clear shot of who wrote it, I can kill the author. Ryuk: That book has no author, Light. Light: Then it's time to take down more criminals. (meanwhile, at a high school in Japan) Konata: Hey, Kagami! How was your vacation? I enjoyed that a lot! Kagami: Wait a second! That didn't feel like a vacation at all! Konata: Why not? Kagami: Because it didn't! Konata: Let's read this new book! Its cover is tri-color! Kagami: (angrily) Red, yellow and magenta? Is this some kind of preschool show reference? Konata: No reference. Just a book. Kagami: (angrily) Hey, the pages are blank! Konata: What's blank? Kagami: These pages! Can you see them? Konata: So we can write our own story? Kagami: Maybe we shouldn't. (meanwhile, at the Japanese middle school) Madoka: Hey, Homura. Umm... Homura: How can someone explain this tri-color book? Madoka: What do you mean? Homura: Red, yellow, and magenta. Sounds like someone is doing another one of those campaigns to bring a show back... except the fact that the rest of the pages are blank! Madoka: I don't understand what that book is. Homura: And this book is not what I wished for. (Homura tosses the book aside) Madoka: Now what? Homura: I didn't wish for that book, so you carry it... after school lets out. (meanwhile, at the Ninja Academy) Naruto: Where'd everybody go? Weird... and this book! Red, yellow, magenta... and the pages are blank... (meanwhile at the DWMA) Soul: The pages are blank. That's a first for a book. Black Star: Let me help! For I am the greatest assassin who ever lived! (writes) '...and then we reveal the full secret of this book!' Got it! Maka: Hey, Black Star. What did you write in there? Black Star: ...us revealing the full secret of the book? Maka: What? (meanwhile, in Japan) Light: The book is glowing! And the pages are... blank? Ryuk: Not anymore, Light. Seems like someone wrote in it. Thankfully, it isn't a Death Note. Light: It says "...and then we reveal the full secret of this book"? (the books' light fuses into one, and everyone ends up in a void) Black Star: What is this? And who are you? Mami: I'm Mami Tomoe. Black Star: I'm the greatest assassin that's ever lived, Black Star! YA-HOO! Maka: Hey, Black Star! Are you done yet? Death the Kid: Hey, who are you? Eren: Eren. Eren Yeager. Death the Kid: And what do you do? Eren: Kill titans. Death the Kid: I want the world to be symmetrical! The world's nothing without symmetry! Naruto: I don't think this is where I had to be at all... Lord Death: Have you collected the proper souls to turn into a death scythe, Soul? Soul: Not yet. Light: And I thought I was the crazy one. Amu: How was I to know that book has tri-color of red, yellow and magenta and that the pages were blank? Madoka: I guess that's how we got here. Kagami: No, I think we've been sent here for something else. Madoka: Watch out for Kyubey! Kyubey: Hi! Would you like to become a magical girl? Kagami: (angrily) I'd rather yell at Konata than accept your damn offer! Konata: What's up? Kagami: Why did the book end up taking us here? ????: (evil laughter) Kagami: Alright, who are you? Show yourself! Mirror Peanut: What do we have here? It's a bunch of anime characters! Kagami: So you're trying to conquer our world, are you? I'm not gonna let that happen! Mirror Peanut: Too late. Kagami: Too late? Is it over? Mirror Peanut: It is. Kagami: (angrily) Why the hell do you think that I'm gonna accept your offer? Mirror Peanut: Because... you are unaware of a place named Lake Hoohaw, are you? Kagami: (angrily) Don't be riduc- wait, what are you talking about? Mirror Peanut: (evil laughter) Kagami: Don't you ever get tired of doing that? Mirror Peanut: Nope. But I sometimes get tired of all of you. Kagami: What do you mean? Mirror Peanut: This has gone too far, now. We have mind control over your family! Kagami: Our... families? Konata: Just what do you think you're doing? Madoka: Why did you do that? Amu: The otter doesn't have a point. He took over the minds of the teachers at Seiyo Academy. That isn't good. Madoka: That too. Goku: This time, I don't even have the Dragon Balls to grant a wish. (Mirror PB&J blast off to earth) Chris: I didn't hear a thing she said. Sonic: I think it's a he. Chris: OK... Kagami: Well, then... Luffy: I thought the book was like any other book. Light: It's not. We gotta destroy the genuine copy before they wreak havoc on the world. Kagami: And how do we do that? Sonic: We could take the X-Tornado. Kagami: Destroyed. Light: I could write their names in the Death Note, then- Kagami: Hold it! What if the real PB&J die of... I dunno, heart attacks? Light: Oh. (meanwhile in Japan) L: So I heard that every city on Earth is flooded by otters... I won't let that happen to Japan! (meanwhile, in the void) Kagami: There! I set up a website called, "destroypbandjbooks.com". Soul: That redirects to YouTube. Kagami: Whoops. Sonic: How do you get internet here, anyway? Kagami: I dunno. Maka: I don't think we have internet here. Ryuk: I've never even heard of it. Kyubey: Wait a minute! If we could work together to set aside our differences, we can destroy them! Light: Better than killing them off via Death Note! Maka: Come on, Soul! Soul: I'm one step ahead of you! Maka: Soul Resonance! (Soul and Maka soul-resonate) Kagami: I've got a sword! (Kagami kills Mirror PB&J) Kagami: I couldn't handle them anymore! (everyone is sent back to Earth, but crash into the Atlantic Ocean) Kagami: This isn't what I had in mind! Maka: I don't think us crashing into the Atlantic Ocean is what I had in mind, either. Kagami: Everyone going back to Japan, please cross the right side! For those going to Death City, please cross the left side! (END)